japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Weevil Underwood
Weevil Underwood, aka Insector Haga in the manga and Japanese version. He develops a rivaliry with Yugi Muto and Yami Yugi. He becomes very jealous of Yugi and Yami Yugi. He considers Yugi and Yami Yugi his #1 rivals. He displays an adoration for insects and such has his Deck based on Insect-Type monsters. His best friend, and companion is Rex Raptor. Background Personality Weevil is mean,rude and go to way to get what he wants. Appearance Weevil's character design was overseen by Kazuki Takahashi. Weevil wears large round yellow glasses, which have an insect horn in the center to connect the lenses in season one; in the other 4 seasons, his glasses have a beetle in the middle, and holes on the legs. His Duelist Kingdom glasses magnify his eyes (or so it seems). His turquoise hair is arranged in a "Beatles' Haircut" fashion, and his eyes are blue. In the Duelist Kingdom arc, Weevil's outfit consists of a green jacket with a raised collar, a white shirt underneath, a red bow tie, brown trousers, and brown shoes. From Battle City onwards he wears a closed green jacket with a beetle pattern on the front, black shorts, and green-and-black sneakers with wing shoe laces. He carries a KaibaCorp Duel Disk on his left hand. In the Waking the Dragons arc he has a Chaos Duel Disk instead. Weevil does not appear in the first series anime. However, his character and appearance are supposedly based off of the character Haiyama, who appeared in one episode of Season 0; they both wear yellow glasses, have colored hair, and are manipulative. Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist Manga Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime) Duelist Kingdom arc Weevil starts out in the series as the Regional Champion of Duel Monsters by defeating Rex Raptor in the final match of the Regional Championship. After his victory, he is invited personally by Maximillion Pegasus to travel to Duelist Kingdom to compete there. Upon meeting Yugi and his friends, he seemed a humble and respectful person, in contrast to the bold and arrogant Rex Raptor. However, he quickly revealed himself to be underhanded and sneaky (while Rex Raptor, ironically, shows decent sportsmanship and plays fairly). On the boat ride to the tournament, he confronts Yugi Muto and asks to see his set of Exodia. Once seeing them, Weevil takes them and throws them off the boat, leaving Joey to jump in to retrieve them. Laughing, Weevil returns to his cabin, confident that he has destroyed his major source of competition. Yugi defeats him in the first duel of the tournament, forcing Weevil to be the first duelist to leave the island along with those who had been defeated in their first round. Battle City arc He is next seen in the Battle City arc, where he duels Joey, after "paying" a boy to plant a "Parasite Paracide" card into Joey's deck. Despite using this to his advantage, he loses and is forced to give Joey his rare card, "Insect Queen". As a result of losing, he is ejected from the Battle City tournament. Battle City Finals arc He is later seen observing the semifinal match between Yugi and Kaiba in Domino City amongst other duelists. Waking of the Dragon arc Grand Championship arc Weevil and Rex's next plan was to enter the KaibaCorp's Grand Championship, where they both impersonated the duelist, Fortune Salim. They were quickly defeated by Zigfried von Schroeder and sent back to Japan by KaibaCorp. (In the English version, their fate after the Duel is unknown.) Dawn of the Duel arc Their last attempt at revenge was to steal Yugi's Egyptian God Cards from his house, where they mistakenly grabbed Yugi's bag containing all of his Millennium Items. Yugi tried to stop them, but couldn't catch up. Meanwhile while examining their prize, they were attacked by Yami Bakura, who stole the Millennium Ring back from them. Ceremonial Battle arc In the final episode of the Japanese version, Weevil is seen duelling Rex after they had another argument. Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's (Anime) In Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, a parody of him named Insector Hakata is listed as one the players defeated by Hunter Pace. Realationships Yugi Muto Yami Yugi Joey Wheeler Tea Gardner Tristan Taylor Duke Devlin Mako Tsunami Mai Valentine Rex Raptor Alister Valon Rafael Dartz Seto Kaiba Yami Bakura Trivia *His only true rivals are Yugi Muto and Yami Yugi *Weevil,Rex and many other characters. That didn't see the ceremonial battle between Yugi and Yami Yugi. Are the only characters that don't know Yami Yugi's real name. Voice Actresses & Actors *'Japanese voice actress ': Urara Takano *'English' : Jimmy Zoppi Gallery